The present invention relates to a system for distributing information in electronic form and more particularly, relates to a communication network for transmitting information between a central information bank and a user interface.
With the current information publishing and distribution system, information usually is delivered as fixed printed images on paper or fixed in other media forms such as tapes, diskettes, cartridges, laser disk, or compact disk. Prior to and at various points in the delivery process, the information usually is warehoused. Eventually, the information is delivered to retail outlets scattered throughout a distribution territory. Upon receipt of the information, the retailers either store the information or display the materials for resale.
The present publishing and distribution system has many disadvantages. One disadvantage is the amount of time and labor required for preparing, printing, producing and distributing information. Another disadvantage of the current system is the lack of control over the production quantity of information, i.e., the number of copies made and sold. The current distribution system is further disadvantaged by the time, work and costs required in publishing and distributing information updates.
In an attempt to improve the dissemination of some types of information, bulletin board networks have been established. Networks, such as Internet, also have been or are being established. Known networks generally utilize a telephone network or some other network as a communication media and can be accessed using commercially available software and almost any type of computer. As presently operated, however, such networks are unsuitable for the distribution of proprietary information and information which is intended for limited copying. The free transfer of information using such networks provides little or no protection for copyright and proprietary information owners.
The present invention, in one aspect, is an information distribution system which overcomes disadvantages and shortcomings of the current information publishing and distribution system. An information distribution system, in accordance with one form of the present invention, includes a central information bank and a central transactional data base coupled to point-of-sale delivery systems. The central information bank and central transactional data base do not necessarily have to be co-located and can be implemented on different, but coupled, computer systems. Information flows between each point-of-sale delivery system and the central information bank and central transactional data base via a communication network such as the telephone network, a satellite network, or any other network suitable for the transfer of information.
More specifically, information obtained from publishers is digitized, i.e., converted to electronic form, to create a master copy in a uniform electronic format. Information obtained from publishers in digitized format simply is converted into the uniform electronic format. The master copies are stored in the central information bank.
The central transactional data base performs a record keeping function. Particularly, the transactional data base records and stores information related to each transaction performed at each point-of-sale site. Upon request, the transactional data base transmits sales data to a requesting publisher.
The point-of-sale delivery systems may take one of many forms including a point of purchase delivery system, a point of rental delivery system, a xe2x80x9cbook bankxe2x80x9d subsystem, a promotional delivery system, or any combination of such systems. In the point of purchase delivery system, information is downloaded, i.e., copied, onto a user""s storage media for later access by the user. The point of rental delivery system is similar to the point of purchase system except that in addition to downloading information, an automatic erasure time period designation is downloaded. As explained in more detail hereinafter, the time period designation is utilized so that upon expiration of the designated time, the downloaded information is automatically erased from the user""s storage media. The book bank subsystem is a sub-network established between authorized users, such as employees of a corporation. Each user within the sub-network can access designated information stored within the sub-network. Such a configuration enables sharing of information. In the promotional delivery system, promotional and other commercial information can be accessed for viewing and ordering of products.
A most important element of each point-of-sale delivery system is the user interface, sometimes referred to herein as the xe2x80x9cBook Bankxe2x80x9d. The term Book Bank, as used herein, refers to the interface between the network and the user. Although the term Book Bank may imply xe2x80x9cbook-typexe2x80x9d material, such term is not so limited. The material may be of many types such as movies, music, video, audio, and computer software material.
The Book Bank is a self-service, user interactive information vending device. Each Book Bank contains a high volume, local memory storage having a customized portfolio of the most demanded information products for the particular site at which the Book Bank is located. Other information is transferred, via commercial communication networks (i.e. telephone networks, cable systems, satellite or cellular system or other similar communication networks), to a Book Bank for supplemental, secondary and less demanded purposes. A central processing unit contained within the Book Bank and coupled to the Book Bank local memory storage controls downloading and dynamic encryption of the information.
Widespread use of the present invention should greatly simplify, and reduce the costs associated with, the publication and distribution of information. Particularly, the present architecture reduces the amount of time and resources required for the distribution of information. Further, information updates can easily be made simply by updating the master copy stored in the central information bank and then either writing over the copies stored in each Book Bank with the updated master copy or downloading the updated master copy and storing both the old and updated versions in each Book Bank. Each Book Bank contains an electronic index of the various information titles accessible from the Book Bank. In addition, the number of production quantities of a particular work can be readily controlled using the central transactional data base to track the number of copies made and sold, within the network, for each work.
The present invention also readily enables controlling reproduction of information and greatly simplifies updating of text, and the dynamic encryption of text should provide copyright and proprietary information owners sufficient confidence in the present network to allow such information to be transmitted on the network.